bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maiko Urahara
| birthday = | age = 29 (Physical) | gender = Female | height = 189 cm (6'2½") | weight = 68 kg (150 lb.) | blood type = AB+ | affiliation = Coven | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | profession = Researcher | position = Aristoi | previous position = Master | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = (Cousin) Sadaharu Urahara (Brother) | mentors = | students = | education = | magic = Okōdō | spell = | story debut = | roleplay debut = Fly in the Stone }} Maiko Urahara (浦原舞子, Urahara Maiko) is a female and an Aristoi of the Coven, formerly the Master of the dreaded Kageka (影課, "Shadow Department") of the Kidō Corps. Appearance Maiko is a very tall and lean adult woman of fair complexion. She has got a diamond-shaped, somewhat elongated face with a pointed nose that together evoke the image of a predatory bird. Her light blonde hair is combed back, styled into a somewhat elaborate curled plait. Her eyes are green. She wears a personalised variant of typical Kidō Corps robes of teal blue colour, adorned with an overwhelming number of meandering thin line patterns. In addition, she typically dons a pair of aviator glasses. Personality To become Master of the infamous Shadow Department certainly takes a special kind of person, and Maiko is a quirky individual no doubt. On the surface she is amiable and polite, yet disturbingly cheerful no matter the situation. Easily excited, but her reactions are noticeably subdued nonetheless. Seemingly absent-minded while unsettingly attentive at the same time. She is a person of progress regardless of the cost, inquisitive, bold. She adheres to a set of rules that have little to nothing in common with what ordinary people consider to be moral. The ends justify the means, she firmly believes as she joyfully performs horrific experiments for the sake of knowledge. Among the more prominent idiosyncracies of her behaviour are her penchant to repeat certain words for emphasis, as well as a habit of eyeing whatever piques her curiosity from beneath lowered eyebrows. History Story Inventions (銀筒, "Silver Tubes"): These small containers are filled with highly condensed . They are a invention, and aid some of them during spellcasting. Nevertheless, Maiko was able to research and adopt Gintō for her own use. As such, they serve as ammunition of sorts for her spells, allowing her to cast several of them with little to no effort on her part. All she needs to do is to call the name; the liquid energy stored inside the containers means she neither has to collect ambient Reishi from the atmosphere, nor expend her own to fuel the spells. This proves very useful no matter the situation, but especially when she finds herself in a spiritually barren environment, or is otherwise unable to actively collect sufficient energy. She always carries a few Gintō in a pouch as a precaution. Lichtgranate (リヒトグラネーテ, rihitoguranēte, German for "Light Grenade"): A further customised variant of Gintō in the form of a small, spherical device. The item features two settings, each activated with a respective button upon its surface. Both of them cause the Lichtgranate to automatically collect ambient spirit particles, then violently release them a few seconds later. Nevertheless, the first setting does so in a blinding flash of light. The second one, on the other hand, collects more energy in order to trigger an explosion comparable to a well-formed spell. The device requires neither effort nor proficiency in spellcasting to use, and, as such, proves a considerable boon especially to otherwise mageless individuals. Kidō Glove: One of Maiko's inventions. The Kidō Glove was based on the employed by the . It is made of royal purple fabric with a black symbol of the Kidō Corps embroidered upon it. When worn, the item significantly facilitates the process of collecting ambient spiritual particles. In addition, the glove acts as a potent focus, which reinforces the spells cast by its wielder. Even an unremarkable practitioner of the Noble Art would find it easy to form mid-level spells with its aid. In consequence, it comes as no surprise that the effect as displayed by someone of Maiko's talent is quite impressive. Kidō Armour: This invention, in turn, was inspired by the Reishi Armour worn by some Quincy, for instance, . This set of light armour offers rudimentary protection from purely physical attacks on its own. However, its main asset is its effectiveness against techniques composed of spiritual energy, such as , , or even Kidō spells. The armour is capable of not only dispersing but also absorbing their constintuent particles. In doing so, or by using the spiritual energy of its own wielder, it generates a force field of sorts that resembles of the . Said force field offers protection against a wide variety of techniques, including physical blows, and uses subsequent attacks to recharge or even further reinforce itself. However, the armour does have its limits; excess of energy has to be actively discharged by Maiko in the form of a spherical shock wave, lest it becomes overcharged, and explodes. Powers and Abilities Trivia *According to User:Njalm2, her Price Level is 28,640. *Her theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpToxhuvsfY Bleach OST - Phenomena]. Appearances ''Bleach Renascence *Fly in the Stone'' *''Distant Thundering Footsteps'' Obsolete *''Dawn of the Coven'' *''A New Chapter'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Visored